Oh yes, there will be eggs
by Liv'Simply
Summary: Based on the most chocolatey time of year...Easter! So what will our favourite trio do this year to celebrate? Funny one-shot, with a little bit of fluff towards the end. Reviews are appreciated..
1. The joy of chocolate

**Authors note: **_Just a one-shot based on the most chocolatey time of year...Easter!_

_I noticed no one else had written one, so I thought I would step up to the challenge. I would you enjoy._

_I do not own the characters, I just wish I did. _

* * *

><p>I felt a sigh slip between my pursed lips as I pushed the half-full shopping cart up yet another isle. The whole mall had been redecorated. A series of bland yellows, sky blues and baby pinks engulfed the once familiar surroundings. Stuffed teddies had also found their way onto the shelves of the aisles. Soft mellow ducks, pure white sheep with beady eyes. The usual items in the home section, the section I needed the most at that moment, had been vacated in order to make room, or what seemed more like general lebensraum, for the eagerly awaited arrivals.<p>

It was no surprise to find children skulking up and down the ex-interior design aisle, pulling exhausted parents by their sides. Their cheeks pinched red, eyes gleaming as they were turned upwards, mouths agape in sheer awe. Following their gaze, I found it. The source of all this madness. The swift change in colours, the new stuffed toys and the joy of the younger generations.

Eggs. Shelves upon shelves of eggs. From every chocolate confectioner nameable, there was a symbol of their existence in front of my very eyes. _Hersheys, Cadburys, M&M's, KitKat, Twix,Snickers, _name it, it was there. It was that time of year yet again. The ewes birthing innocent lambs, the last of winter wilting away and being reborn into spring. It also meant another thing. Easter had arrived.

I had grown up with Easter visiting me each year. Each year, although I was not close to many of my relatives, they visited our house or we travelled to theirs. The day would be spent swapping Easter chocolate, gorging upon previously prepared devilled eggs and smoked ham. Then, the parents would 'chat', laughing heartily, clutching their bulging stomachs and drinking deep burgundy, full bodied wine. Still, I never saw the appeal or excitement in receiving the hollow egg shaped chocolate, the meals or the wine on that particular day.

I walked past the beaming children, who looked as though they were about to implode with crazed excitement. Even at a young age, I had been negligent towards Easter, preferring the celebrations of July 4th, Christmas and even Thanks-giving. At least at those times, grown ups could join in.

I pushed my hand into the seat pocket of my jeans, clasped the small paper note and pulled it out, opening it as I did so. "John...your writing is atrocious" I murmured to myself as I skimmed the small list. Most of the items, the one I could read anyway, where already in the metallic shopping cart in front of me. I mentally read the list once more to check; _"Smuckers Blueberry preserves. Check. _

_Lucky charms cereal for Mark, the immature dope. Check. _

_Chicken breasts. Check. _

_Lasagne. Check. _

_Penne pasta. Check. _

_Shake 'n' bake. Check. _

_Jiffy corn. Check. _

_Rice a roni. Check. _

_Hersheys chocolate bar..._

I looked down into the cart. No chocolate in site. I also noted the handwriting was different. _Marks _. _Such a child. _thought. I retreated to the candy aisle, where more Easter eggs awaited. _Jesus._I quickly grabbed a handful of Hershey bars, dumped them in the cart and padded down the aisle towards the register. _I just want to get home._I thought as the teenage clerk took his sweet time scanning each object.

* * *

><p>"Hey 'manda. Got my Hersheys?" Mark bellowed when I walked through the door, finally. I nodded, tottering towards the kitchen. I dropped the bags on the granite kitchen island and began to unpack the groceries. "Help?" I said to Mark, without even turning or pausing my efforts. He grabbed one bag, attacking it with his huge, masculine hands. After he pawed through it, he looked up at me with the face of a sourly disappointed child. The corners of his lips became limp, his pupils dilating and narrowing on me. I giggled as I thought: <em>He looks kind of cute that way. <em>grinned at him before handing him the small pile of chocolate bars.

"This what you were looking for? Hoffy?" I taunted as his face lit up dramatically. He reached out, eager as ever.

"Thanks 'manda. And it's 'The Hoff' to you" He finished with a cheesy wink, before he scampered off to the lounge.  
>"Thanks for the help" I called out sarcastically, although I couldn't deny the grin on my face.<p>

I joined him when I had finished putting away the food items. He broke off a piece of chocolate, prodded it into his mouth and gently moaned as he consumed it, all while watching the game. "And who said men couldn't multi task?" I chirped, interrupting his Hershey frenzy.

"Hey look. I give a new meaning to kissing ass" He grinned at me, chocolate smothering his teeth. I gasped at him, before playfully slapping his bulky arm.

"MARK!" I yelped. He chuckled. "New meaning to kissing ass eh? Defiantly John's ass then" With that remark I earned a pout, coupled with a scowl.

"Nasty pasty" He remarked, eating the chocolate once more.

"Meanie bombeenie"

"Mad cow"

"Stressy Eric"

"Infamous ignoramus"

"Starving Marvin

"Both of you! Shut up!" John yelped from the back room. "Your both morons"

"Sorry!" We cried in unison. We quietened down, like school children sent to the corner. We sat and watched the game in silence, the occasional sounds of clutter coming from the back room, or John's workplace, as we often called it. After a while Hoffman spoke, although it was no more then a mere whisper. He turned to me and simply said:

"Yeah, well...your a twat."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you.<em>


	2. Don't you just love Easter?

**Authors note: **_The second and last chapter for this one. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>I awoke the next day with the smell of smoked ham filling my nostrils. The rays of sun peeked through the thin slits of closed blinds, birds singing sweetly to the new day. I arose from the bed, images of my childhood flashing across my mind with the familiar scents slowly absorbing in the atmosphere of my room. Shrugging on my silky royal blue dressing gown, I strode towards the kitchen to find Mark standing by the counter.<p>

"What you doing up so early?" I enquired as I prepared myself a mug of coffee.

"Early?" He gestured towards the nearby kitchen wall clock. About 10.16. I blushed as I realised I had slept in more then I usually do. He just shook his hand and requested a milky coffee. "Its Easter morning! Your not supposed to sleep in!" He noted as he handed me the cream from his left side.

"You sound more excited then the kids in the mall yesterday" I smiled, taking in his image. Barefooted, clad in a loose grey shirt, navy sweat pants and sporting thick, tussled brown hair, I couldn't help but feel butter gently melting in my chest. He gave me a lop sided grin as he drank the milky coffee.

"Why are you so hyped on Easter anyway?" I said sitting down at the small table "It's just an excuse for shop-owners and retailers to rise prices on chocolate, stuffed animals and everything else connected to bloody Easter". I brought the hot mug to my lips as I watched him once more, his back was now to me. He prepared vegetables, chopping swiftly with the steel blade. Parsley, Asparagus, Potatoes, Carrots, they were all slaughtered by the thin blade.

"It's more about a holiday, where people came come together and celebrate. It also revolves around the death and resurrection of Christ-" He paused and looked over his shoulder at me before continuing. "-If you are religious that is...".

"Oh come on Hoffy. You don't care about the 'family' part...or the resurrection of Christ...you just want to get all up in my grill and wind me up..."

"No. Actually...I just freaking love chocolate!"

"Who doesn't?" John interrupted, once more. He strode into the kitchen, slowly, with the grace of a legend and the look of a wise tutor. Of which he was both. He smiled at us, before sitting down at the table beside me. I noticed he was fully dressed. _Probably got up early as usual. _

"Coffee?" I moved towards the still hot coffee machine once more and grabbed a mug from the over head shelf.

"No. Tea would be nice" His voice sounded raspy. Like a young man who had come down with a throat infection. I nodded as Mark continued chopping and slicing. Sighing, John picked up the morning paper and began to read. "How much veg you making there, Mark? There is only three of us, not an entire army"

He stopped mid potato and turned to John, eager to please. "I thought you liked a lot of veg?"

John flipped a few pages of the paper as he continued. "Yeah, but not that much." Following that, Mark stopped cutting and simply dumped the veg into sections of the steamer. "And Mark...?"

"Yes?"

"You can stop kissing my ass now. It's beginning to bruise..." John stated simply, without looking up from the paper, or smirking as I would have. Although, there was no denying the tiny glint in his greying eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Whoooooo are you?<em>

_Who, who?_

_Who, who?_

_Whoooooo are you?_

_Who, who?_

_Who, who?_

I lounged onto the sofa as my favourite show came on. I had been waiting to see this episode for ages. John was sitting beside me, however he was reading a novel titled _'Darkness tell us'._

About 10 minutes into the programme however, I noticed a tall figure walking towards the living area. _Mark. Brilliant. _"Here he comes to ruin the daaaaaaaaay!" I sang out as he approached us slowly. That too, earned a scowl.

"Actually, I came to give John this" He extended his arm towards John, offering him a rather large Easter egg. "Just a little something-something" He smiled. John gazed up at him, his eyes seemingly studying him or possible ulterior motives.

"Thank you Mark. I got you an Easter Egg too. I knew you would sulk if I didn't" The corners of his eyes creased as he grinned at his younger accomplice. "Be right back, I'll just go fetch it" With that, he left.

I carried on watching _CSI _until break. Then I noticed Mark was still by my side. "Urmm..Mark? Can I get you something...?" My brow knitted together as I watching him, his hands behind his back.

"I..er..got you something" He said, his voice muffled as his head was bowed down. He brought his hands forward, presenting a Easter egg. Although, this once was much different to John's. The hollow egg stood centre in the large box, the iced word "Amanda" inscribed on it, followed by a small white heart. At the bottom of the pink and yellow box, sat a lamb, with a ribbon tied around it. "-I didn't really know which chocolate was you're favourite or what brand you liked. So I kind of guessed with this one..." His voiced trailed off as he offered it to me. I placed my hands on the cardboard, unable to believe the kind gesture had come from him.

He sat beside me, his cheeks flushed to the point of plain timidness. "Oh, Mark" I began but found myself struggling to finish. "I-It's lovely..."

I turned to him, smiling gratefully. "I'm glad you like it" His grin joining his rosy cheeks. I raised my arm, placing it gently on the tender flesh of his cheek. He leaned towards me, planting his large hand just above my knee, the warmth of it seeping through the denim fabric.

"Dammit, I love Easter" He murmured against my lips before pressing them against his. The plump skin upon skin moved gently together, in time perfectly. I groaned slightly, enjoying the moment-

"Hot damn!" John's voice filled the room. We split quickly, both resembling dears caught in headlights. "Why does all the good stuff happen when I leave the room..."

"John..I..ermmm-" Mark began, stumbling while trying to form words.

"It's not what you think" I joined.

John just glanced from me to Mark, and back again. A smile spread across his face as he eyed us both up. "I know what I saw. Mark here getting himself some sugaaaaar" He chuckled as we both turned a rosy red. "Oh, don't you just love Easter?"

* * *

><p><em>John just purely owns. What do you think? Should I write more one-shots, or just leave them.<em>

_Reviews are loved, thank you._


	3. Chocolate cornflake cupcakes

**Authors note: **_Okay, it was supposed to be a one shot, but I continued it by request of ' SawManiac211'. _

_Anyway, back to this story. I hope you all enjoy! _

* * *

><p>"Seriously Mark, what are you...12?"<p>

"Oh come on..don't be a spoil sport 'manda"

"Its A-manda. And no, I'm not doing it. Its just plain immature"

"Its freaking awesome and you know it."

Mark stood by the counter once more, by now though he had gotten dressed. After we shared that 'should not have happened but I kind of enjoyed' kiss, John went back to work on something mysterious. Meanwhile, Mark had said he was going to do something special to celebrate Easter "Something traditional. A must do" He had said, dissappearing into his room.

Some time later, he had appeared once more. Dressed as he was now. In sweat pants, a loose blue shirt and...a cooking apron that sported the cheesy logo- "Kiss the chef".

"Come on Mandy, cook with me" He pleaded, brining me back to the present.

I looked down onto the counter, split into two. He stood at the right, my share was the left. On each counter, was a large mixing bowl, a few bars of chocolate, a wooden spoon and cornflakes. He wanted to make chocolate cornflake cupcakes. _Twit. _

"I'm even putting a few twix's in mine, you know, to make it all gooey and stuff?" Mark began breaking chunks of his chocolate bars, and twix bars, into a large bowl. "Why aren't you doing yours?" He asked innocently, giving me a doughy eyed look.

"I don't want to. I have things to do. _Grown up _things" I crossed my arms as I continued to watch him. He was now onto his second bar. He paused for a moment to turn a ring on the hob, then placed a pan filled with water on the hob.

"Johnnnn! Amanda won't make cupcakes with meeee" Mark suddenly cried out in a whiny voice.

"Oh no, you didn't-" I began, before John quickly disturbed me.

"Amanda, make some cupcakes with Mark. Don't be nasty now" Johns stern voice flowed into the room from somewhere in the back of the house. I glared at Mark, who in returned, gave me a 'what? Me?' look. _Damn it._

I began to break the chocolate apart into the large bowl. I noticed Mark was now melting his on the hob, and had placed a water filled pan down for me. I smiled a thank you at him, while I continued. _This isn't so bad after all..._

"Hey, what do you think?" He gestured, holding the wooden spoon towards me, melted chocolate on the tip. I allowed him to feed me some, only moaning a little in reply. "Good then?" He chuckled.

I finished breaking the bars, then dumped the clumps of thick chocolate in the bowl. While waiting for the chocolate to melt, I decided to strike up a conversation with Mark.

"Why do you really love Easter so much? I don't see you being infatuated with chocolate the rest of the year"

"Well, I don't know actually. I think I just like how relaxed it is. People stress over Christmas, 4th of July is too loud. Thanks-giving is a bit pointless. I guess I just love it for the...chilled out part"

"Wow, that deep Hoffy."

"I told you...its 'The Hoff' to you missy"

I turned to him, in a taunting mood. "What you going to do...Hoffy!" I giggled, stirring the melted chocolate, then proceeding to switch over the hob. I picked up the bowl using a slightly damp towel.

"That's it missy. Your getting it now!" Hoffman turned, his eyes darkened as they narrowed on me. The once light teal colour had now clouded over and formed jade coloured orbs.

"No Mark..."

"Ohhhh yeah. Shits about to go down" He nodded slowly. Then grabbed the spoon with chocolate on the end and eyed me up. I squealed then ran towards the back door. "Come on little lady, its just a little chocolate loving!"

I ran into the garden, passed John who, for some reason, was crouched next to a bush, and towards the patio. I never made it, however. As soon as it came into view, I crashed into the ground, a much larger body tackling me at the waist. Crying out, I went down to the ground, barrating Mark weakly as I fell. He grinned, as I splayed out on the grass, my mind swimming in the mass of my brain. Then, I felt a stickly, warm substance being spread by the end of the spoon.

"Mark...what are you.." I started, interrupted by his extreme laughter. He sat back and pulled a mirror from his pocket, handing it too me.

"Looking hot there, Amanda!" Tears cascaded from the corners of his wrinkled eyes as he watched me.

"What have you done to me?" I yelped, looking at my reflection. A thick brown line crossed the over my top lip. _Oh dear god. _John then decided to come over, much to my embarrassment.

"What are you doing? Amanda, why do you look like a female version of Hitler...?"

"A _hot _female version" Mark muttered to himself, although we both heard it. John just lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Riiiight. Anyway, I set something up" He eyed us both. "I want to play a game"

"Oh sh-" Mark began, but John stopped him, by holding up a hand.

"Not that kind of game. Chill. I meant something else." He turned and spread his arms, gesturing towards the rest of the garden. "Hunt the Easter eggs..."

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Should I continue? Reviews please, they are much loved. Thank you!<em>


	4. Easter egg hunt

**Authors: **_Sorry, I did not update sooner! I have been so busy with everything, but this story will be finished soon, don't worry. I am on study leave now.._

_And I know Easter was quite a while ago! But still...we all love some SAW action. Enjoy! _

_I would also like to thank you for your patience and reviews, thank you all.._

* * *

><p>After washing the now set chocolate off my face, I stepped into my little bedroom. It did not consist of much, I didn't spend much time there other than when I slept and changed clothes. I tugged off my dirty clothes, covered with mud, chocolate and grass stains, then threw them into the washing basket. While Mark and John waited, I grabbed some lazy clothing, a pair of grey sweats and a short red shirt. A band of skin showed between the trim of the shirt and the grey sweats, but I didn't mind, it was only Mark and John, I had known them for years now.<p>

"Finally? I was waiting like, forever?" Mark tilted his head to the side, trying to act cute.

"Why didn't you just get started then? Plus you were the one who made it so I had to change anyways" I padded across the grass to them. The sun baked the morning, a few birds could be heard singing to each other. Mark was splayed in a small chair, while John had disappeared once more. His hair was still a little tousled, probably from the play fight we had earlier. He did not bother to change his attire. After all, out of the two of us I was the one who got the most dirty. "How come you can get away with not doing your hair?"

"Hey, don't hate me because I'm beautiful, sweet cheeks." He ran a hand through his hair, impersonating a glamour model. I giggled as I watched.

"Where is he now?" I glanced about, trying to place the older man.

"Well..." Mark looked around too, "Oh god knows. That man is like bloody where's Wally sometimes..."

"I'm right here? And I prefer John, or Mr Kramer thank you" John popped up from behind a large green shrub.

"Why do you always pop up out of no where like that? And why are you behind a big bush?"

"Too many questions Mark..too many questions. Now, you going to find these eggs before they melt or what?" John inquired. At this, Mark jumped up enthusiastically. "Wait...you need these" John came from around the bush, producing two small wicker baskets.

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Mark grabbed a basket, jetting off into the garden, while I stood there, watching it amazement at how childish he can act at times.

"Aren't you going to join in Amanda?" John padded over to the deck chairs and began to lounge in them. His dark eyes watched me, as though they could read my thoughts. Sometimes, it felt as though they could. Although, I often attempted to reassure myself by reminding myself reading thoughts would be impossible..._or would it?_

"What are you going to do?"

"Be the judge, watch the game. Make sure you play by the rules" His grave voice sounded, a flash of mischief darting across his eyes. He folded his arms on the desk, like we were in a business meeting.

"Play by the rules? What a shocker" I rolled my eyes, clasped the basket, then walked away, trying to figure out where these damn Easter eggs were. "How big are they?" I called out. Before John could answer, Mark came bounding around the corner of the house. He tipped his basket slightly so I could see. Inside, were two small eggs, brightly coloured, the foil glistening in the morning sun.

"This big? Is it big enough for you Amanda?" Mark grinned slyly.

"Your just disgusting. And how the hell have you got two eggs already?"

"Because...I'm awesome?" He turned away, scoring the nearby area for more eggs. I rolled my eyes once more, before I began to hunt for my eggs.

I began in the front, walking up and down the bushes that lined the brick driveway. I looked under the cars, in the cars and on the cars. Then around the metal trash bins. "Oh for gods sake. I need some bloody eggs!" I cried out, frustrated at my failure so far.  
>"A young lady should not be using such language" A voice drifted from behind me, an old woman stood with what I presumed was her grand-daughter. They both looked horrified.<p>

"Oh, no. I was just looking for eggs that's all"

The older woman eyed me up and down, then turned to walk away but not before saying "Right...okay" in a suspicious tone.

_Oh great. Just embarrass myself in front of complete strangers...brilliant. Just then, a small twinkle caught my eye. A small egg peeped from behind the morning newspaper on the front step. I smiled as I walked over to retrieve it, my first little egg. Gotcha. _

After scouring the front and back ground for an hour and a half, all three of us met at the table. I emptied my basket on the left side, Mark on the right. "So, how bad do you reckon I've kicked your ass?" Mark smirked as John began counting. I just shook my head in reply, and playfully punched his large arm.

"Well well well." John interrupted, amusement dancing across his aged face "Both of you did well. Seven eggs each"

"So who is the winner?" Mark anticipated, his eager eyes jumping from John to me and back again.

"Well...no one yet. I put out fifteen eggs. First one to find it wins."

"-Wait...what do we win exactly?" I came in. Both of them paused, seeming like neither of them had an answer for that, I just continued. "How about...loser does the others bidding?" I giggled, thinking of the things I make Mark do, even writing a mental list in my head. _Make him watch Brokeback mountain with me. Paint his nails. Make me a fudge cake. Back massage would be nice too._

"Yeah, sounds like a fair deal" Mark's voice broke my thoughts, shattering my short list. "Now, lets find this egg, so_ I_ can begin bossing _you _about...for a change.." Before I could protest, he darted off into the garden once more, in search of the egg. _Dammit. _I ran around, through bushes, under trees and even onto the deck where John was sitting.

"Come on. Come on. Where are you" I muttered to myself as I searched. Mark didn't seem to have any luck either. Eventually, I gave up and retreated to the table with John. Mark searched for about 10 more minutes, and joined me. "Okay, where is the egg?" I twisted my body to face John, who could barely contain his chuckling. "What you laughing at?...John?"

"The egg...doesn't exist. I only put out fourteen eggs!" He erupted into laughter.

"What?" Me and Mark said in a disappointed unison.

"So you let us continue looking for something and get frustrated over nothing? Why did you do that?" I inquired as I watched him chuckling.

"Because...it was so damn funny."

"No it wasn't" I protested, pouting slightly.

"You are one mean, old machine mister!" Mark said as he dropped himself into his seat, next to John, who had calmed down a little by that point.

"Don't you just love Easter egg hunts?"

Mark slouched back into his chair, grabbing his basket full of eggs. He tore the foil from one, broke the egg into a few pieces and began to nibble on some chocolate slowly, as he watched a few birds in a tree nearby. He kept on watching the birds, not looking at either of us while he replied to John. "Not with you we don't. You can be a right twat"

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry it was short, but I didn't make much time. Had to revise Chemistry, covalent bonding etc...Reviews please! Thank you!<em>


	5. Making amends

**Authors note: **_Sorry it took so long to get this one up. I was so busy with exams and revision. But as of today, I am free. Thank God. This however is the last chapter for this story, unless I decide to do a follow up on it. Here we go.._

* * *

><p>"So? What are we doing Mark?" I asked, as soon as John was out of earshot. He had excused himself to make a few cups herbal green tea. Supposedly, it was good for him.<p>

"About what?" Mark asked innocently, not looking away from the birds in the trees once more. They had become his latest fascination seemingly. Now, they were singing, waiting for their mother for a feeding. Small and almost featherless. Just small babies a week or two old. Hoping to make most of the time John was gone useful for private talk, I rushed things along.

"You know...this morning? On the couch?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Mark! Stop acting like an infant." I bowed down to the quickly built up frustration.

"Oh...that...the kiss?"

"Yes...that kiss" He changed his fixation from the hummingbirds to his lap. For a few moments it was silent, until he finally spoke up. "Did you enjoy it? I mean..you know..you seemed to" He murmured, nearly inaudible.

"Well..your a good kisser" I confessed, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks suddenly. This statement caused his head to lift, a grin slapped onto his blushing face.

"Really? You think so?" He leaned forwards as though he was waiting a verdict...but then changed his mind. "I mean...yeah..I know. I keep the ladies crawling back. Baby." He leaned into his chair, crossing his arms with a pleased look on his face.

"Oh my God, Mark, there is something wrong with your head"

"WHAT? What's wrong with it?" His huge hands jumped up, grabbing his head in a frenzy.

"Its inflating! You can be such an ass sometimes, you know that? You just walk around here being cocky and boasting. Do you actually care for anyone other then yourself? Well, do you? No wait...don't answer that!" I yelled, standing up and turning on my heels, straight towards the house. On the way, I passed John who was carrying his tea in a large mug and a few wheat biscuits on a small plate. I heard him murmur_ 'You didn't just piss her off did you?'_ but I rushed by before I could come up with a smart, snappy answer.

* * *

><p>A few hours later I awoke to the sound of a knock on my door. I was dressed in some shorts and a tightish shirt, my usual night attire. Without bothering to change, I padded across the small room to the wooden door. Mark greeted me, with both an apologetic and confused look about it. "Hey, can I come in?". I nodded, then walked away and slumped onto the bed. After closing the door quietly, he joined me. "Look, I didn't mean to piss you off earlier...I just...it's just-"<p>

"-it's just you Mark. Your just naturally cocky"

"Yeah...and your just naturally hot headed."

"Arrogant"

"Drama queen"

"Ass hole"

"Just an annoying cow in general"

"Ass kissing, self loving son of a b-"

"You done yet?" He held up his hands, palm up, in defence. I shrugged, settling once more into the disturbed bed sheets. "Right, I wanted to talk..like adults for a few moments..please? I don't know what to do? I mean, they say you shouldn't date your co-workers.." I giggled at this a little.

"Oh yeah? What about the business we are in?"

"Well..yeah, that does make a difference" He smiled. A cute, young smile on a tired face. "Can I...try something?"

"Urmm..yeah sure" A few seconds after I answered, his lips were on mine, his hand cupping my face gently. I realised my eyes were still open due to mere shock of the quick advance. Promptly, I snapped them shut. I moved with him, brushing my palms against the soft fabric of his clothing, which I eagerly wanted to remove in all honestly. Abruptly, he pulled back.

"So?" He enquired. "Better then last time?"

"Why did you stop?" We shared a giggle.

"Well..I ju-what's that?" He yelped, staring into my lap, his eyes widening. I followed his gaze and felt my heart sink into my stomach. My scars..from all those years ago. Something of my past that I could not erase and I saw every single day. They were visible in these shorts and the Buddha style position I was in. Inside, I shrank to about one twentieth my actual height.

"Its...my scars" I squeaked, still reeling from his previous reaction, I didn't want to witness his next one.

"From what?" He leaned forwards, concern racking over his teal pool eyes. I wanted to walk but the words seemed to be trapped in my throat. Even when I opened my mouth , nothing came out. "Amanda, come on, talk to me. It's only me. You know you can trust me, don't you?" He smiled reassuringly, rubbing my arm.

"Self harming.." The silence between us spoke enough. "Mark, please, I was so confused, I didn't know what to do. I felt I had no control and I-"

"It's okay. Just...next time you feel that down..come to me. I'll look after you, baby" He brushed some hair away.

"You...don't care about the scars?"

"Scars are past...what I want to focus on is the present..what's right in front of me"

"Oh, and what's right in front of you now?"

He looked at my lap once more, but I resisted the urge to cover it up. He knew now, it would not make no difference. He extended his arm, an index finger slowly traced along the jagged line, his eyes steadily followed. I froze, trying to ignore the goosebumps that rose in the wake of his touches. He sighed, reaching for my hand. Finally, he looked up at me. "Hopefully...my future". I grinned at him, for once being truely happy. Once more, we pressed our lips against each other, but this time it was not out of compulsion or 'experimenting'.

No, this time, it was for one thing only. Love.

* * *

><p><em>Well..thats it I suppose. Unless I do a follow up, thats the end of the SAW Easter story! Thank you for all the reviews and favourites etc. You have all been amazing. <em>


End file.
